


Dark Paradise

by AshleighAishwarya



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighAishwarya/pseuds/AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Loving him felt like paradise. A dark one. Especially when she knew she could never have him. But she knew she could always be there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Detroit**  
**LIMB Clinic**  
**2027**

A bolt of lightning tore across the black sky and a peal of thunder followed. She watched as a curtain of rain beat down from the heavens and onto Detroit. Citizens were scrambling about on the streets, attempting to get to shelter. She was in the safety of the private room in the LIMB Clinic, keeping guard of the patient occupying the ward.

She turned away from the window to steal another glance of him, each time hoping that he would open his eyes.

"Just hang on, alright?" She whispered to herself, though it was directed towards him. "I did, now it's your turn."

He was still a police officer. She was on her way home from working at this same LIMB Clinic when she spotted 3 guys beating on an augmented citizen. Her instincts kicked in immediately. She broke into a run and hurried help the poor man. _"HEY!"_ She screeched. _"Get the hell off him!"_

What she got in return was a badly broken right arm and left leg, as well as a hard shot to the back of her head.

The hit she took was not enough to knock her out, so she was there, lying on the ground, unable to move with the pain that was paralyzing her. Her vision began to blur little by little, with her attempts to call out for help were only in vain as she could not get her voice out.

She wondered what happened to the augmented man the brutes had been assaulting. Had he escaped to safety? Was he still lying on the ground somewhere? It was impossible for her to tell, what with her blurred vision and her ears growing deaf to everything around her – that included the monstrous thunder that broke out, just before the rain started to pour.

Soon enough, she heard his voice for the first time.

" _Miss? Miss, can you move?"  
_

She could only managed a soft whimper, but it was enough for the officer to know that she was still alive.

" _Can you tell me your name? What's your name, sweetie?"_

" _De… Demitra…"_ She breathed, the last thing that would leave her mouth.

" _Demitra? I'm Officer Jensen. Paramedics are on their way. Just hang on, alright?"_

That was the last thing Demitra had heard before closing her eyes completely.

When consciousness came to her, she could not see.

Literally.

Her eyes had been covered with bandages that were wrapped around her entire head. The next thing that she realized was that she could not move her right arm and left leg. _"What's… what's going on? I can't see! I-I can't move!"_

" _Demitra, darling,"_ That was her mother; she could recognize her warm, caring tone anywhere. _"Take it slow, dear."_

_"Mommy, what's- what's going on? I-I can't move my arm… my leg…?"_ She attempted to move her limbs were only in vain. They felt as heavy as lead. _"Where am I?"_

" _Dem!"_

" _Sis! Thank God you're awake!"_

" _You're in the LIMB Clinic where you work, sweetheart."_

That last voice belonged to her beloved father. The relieved voice before his was her younger brother, Daniel. Her nickname had been cried out by her older sister, Dianna. So it appears as if her entire family was here.

" _Daddy… I… I was attacked…"_ Her mind strained to recall the last events, but it was coming back to her in bits and pieces. _"What happened… to the augmented guy I tried to help?"_

" _Miss Callaway? It's Officer Jensen,"_

She turned her head to him, just a few inches shy of directly looking into his face. That name sounded familiar to her, as did his voice. It was just as assuring as the one she heard that night. _"Your voice… you were the one who found me."_

She _felt_ a nod come from him. _"That man you helped saved was the one who called it in. If it wasn't for you, he might have been beaten to death,"_ He conveyed. _"You're a hero."_

" _Looks like I've got the scars to show for it…"_

" _Demi, it's me: Tim."_

Timothy Walker. Her dear friend and coworker. Now she had hoped that she could finally get some concrete answers. _"Doc, what's going on with me? Why am I at our LIMB Clinic?"_

" _You've been in a coma for the past 2 days,"_

That explained how Dianna was here. She had moved to Chicago with her fiancée, as well as take up a teaching position there. She had more than enough time to come down to see her baby sister.

" _Those thugs did a number on you, Demi. We…"_ The hesitation in his voice was undeniable. He was struggling to tell his colleague the harm that had been done to her body. _"There were complications."_

" _Tim, what's_ wrong _with me?"_ She urged, her mind racing the more she was unable to lift her limbs.

" _We tried our best, Demi, but we couldn't restore feeling to your right arm and left leg. The head trauma you sustained caused some serious optic nerve damage. There was nothing we could do."_

Being a left-hander, she impulsively lifted her left hand up to feel the bandages covering her eyes. _"I'm blind…?"_

" _Don't you worry a thing, sweetheart. We're gonna get you the best augmentations out there – Sarif Industries. You'll be good as new!"_ Her mother's attempts to shroud her despair that such an incident had befallen her daughter were futile to Demitra; she knew for a fact that her mother was in deep sorrow.

" _Miss Callaway?"_

She felt two larger hands envelop her left hand in a gentle clasp. Jensen caught a glimpse of her fingernails – the black and gold nail polish she had on them were chipping away.

" _I promised you: I'm gonna find the bastards who did this to you. They'll pay."_

She could not see his face. She could not match it to the comforting voice. Despite that, his hands were the only thing that kept her from falling apart and wailing at the top of her lungs in anguish.


	2. Here

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Detroit**  
LIMB Clinic  
**2015**

"Hey, Doctor Callaway,"

"Officer Jensen?" She called out, a smile looming on her lips.

"Oh, hello, officer," Her mother's voice cooed from her right. "It's so sweet of you to come see Demitra."

"It's only right, ma'am," Demitra felt his hand on her left shoulder, letting her know that he was right there, next to her.

"Well then, maybe you can be the voice of reason," She said playfully, one eyebrow raised. "Could you convince my mother to get some rest at home? She's been spending the majority of the last week here."

"Now, darling-"

"I'm off duty, Mrs. Callaway. I have no problems keeping your daughter company," He gave Demitra's shoulder a squeeze, indicating that his next sentence was directed towards her. "Unless you'd prefer to be alone, doctor. It's no issue."

She turned her head him, her cloudy brown eyes somehow reflecting her gratitude. "I'd love for you to stay. You've come down to see me before, but you always have to leave to return to the station. It'll be nice to speak to you for more than 5 minutes."

With a little chuckle, her mother rose to her feet. "Alright. I know when I'm beaten. I'll see you tomorrow then, darling," Demitra received a peck to her temple. "Take care, Officer Jensen."

"Ma'am."

The clacking of her mother's Prada shoes connecting with the ground became softer and softer by the second, and she knew that she was alone with the police officer.

"How are you feeling, doc?"

"Good, as long as I'm not in pain. The staff here try to ensure that I'm as comfortable as I can be," She locked her fingers in between each other, before asking her next question. "Is there any progress on the men who attacked me?"

"Other than the one punk we captured? Nothing new. He's still refusing to give up his pals," Not wanting to discourage the maimed doctor, Jensen continued with, "You don't worry a thing, doc. The police and your parents are taking care of it. You just need to focus on healing."

"I guess I should. I'll… be going into surgery in a few days."

"Nervous?"

"Honestly? Not really. I'll finally understand what my patients go through."

"Patients?" He then leaned forward, intrigued to discover her occupation. "I never found out what kind of a doctor you are. I know that you work here."

"Oh, I'm a psychologist for augmented people. I help them cope and come to terms with their new selves. I'm also a part time researcher in nanotechnology and neurology. I help out where I can."

She couldn't see the enthralled look that he had on his face upon hearing her words. "Wow. I'm speaking to a genius."

With that, he witnessed her grin from ear to ear for the first time. "I'm- I'm okay, I guess."

There was a small pause from Jensen – it was to allow him to smirk at her modesty. "So, your new augments – Sarif Industries, like your parents mentioned?"

"Yes. I'm told that my arm and leg are gonna be dark slate grey."

"And your eyes?"

"Can't decide what color. There are so many choices SARIF is capable of."

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Anything purple."

"Well, there's your answer: violet." He responded effortlessly.

What amazed her was that he had picked out her favorite shade of purple. And today was the first time she was having a real conversation with the man. "Violet it is."

* * *

 

**2027**

"Hi,"

She had been deep in concentration, reading the novel in her eBook when she caught sight of his eyelids fluttering. If she hadn't been careful enough, she would have dropped her eBook during her attempt to keep it aside.

After her single-worded greeting, she watched his apple-green eyes shift all around the ward. "Adam? Can you hear me?"

Those same eyes finally fell on her face, and they widened with disbelief. "Violet…?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his long-time nickname for her. It had been too long since she had heard it leave his lips. She ran her left hand through his brown hair ever-so slowly. "Hey there, superman."

His eyes trembled to a close upon the contact, as if he had trouble keeping them open. "I-I can't… move… well…"

"Adam-"

"My head… what happened to me?" Every breath felt like a struggle to him as he attempted to lift his right arm. "Wha-what did they do…?"

He finally got a look at his arm, to see as to why he was having difficulty raising his own arm – an act that should be trivial.

This wasn't his arm. It wasn't organic, not evet in the slightest. Charcoal black, glossy. If he glanced at it any longer, he could probably see his own reflection.

Instead, Demitra placed her dark grey hand over his, as if to calm him. He twisted his neck towards her, silently begging for an explanation.

"I was told that it was the only way to save you, Adam," She relayed, her voice cracking despite her smile.

Finally, his eyes fell forward, as if they were frozen in time.

"It's okay, superman. I'm here now. And I'm gonna look out for you the way you did for me."


	3. Violet

" **Dark Paradise"**

* * *

 **Detroit**  
LIMB Clinic  
**2015**

"Oh wow. The whole gang's here."

"It's a crucial time for my sister, officer. No excuses as to why we can't be here." Demitra's younger brother, Daniel, quickly answered as if he was prepared for a statement such as that.

"Can't argue with that," Jensen looked at Demitra, who had just settled into a wheelchair with the help of her older sister, Dianna. He knelt down in front of her. "Hey, doc. I'm glad I caught you before you went into surgery. You ready?"

Demitra relaxed her shoulders as a deep breath left her. "As ready as I ever will be, officer,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder – an action that felt all distinct to both individuals. "I came down as soon as I could. I wanted to give you the good news."

"What news?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

She felt a smile coming from him once again. "He finally gave in. That punk sold out his two friends. We've just arrested them."

The gasps and murmurs amongst Demitra's parents, older sister, and younger brother were deaf to the doctor herself. It felt as if the mounting pressure on her chest had been lifted. "It's over. They won't hurt anyone else anymore."

He nodded. "And they most definitely will pay for what they did to you, doc."

Demitra's father then reached out to Jensen with a handshake, giving his hand a firm, appreciative shake. "Thank you, officer. My wife and I will come down to the station soon to take the legal actions required. They're not getting off lightly."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Mr. Callaway,"

"You did it,"

Jensen returned to his kneeling position after hearing the three words leave Demitra's mouth softly. "That night I was brought in here: you had promised me that you'd find the guys who did this to me. You did it."

He could have sworn that a single tear glistened in her eye. She then had a silent intake of breath when he glided his hand into hers. She couldn't help but grip it tightly. "I'm really glad I was able to, doc." He watched her grin on her face grow wider and wider in gratefulness.

"Demitra? It's time." Timothy Walker's head popped into the room, edger to get his friend and colleague into the operation theatre.

"Alright, Tim,"

"Good luck, doc," Jensen wished as he rose to his feet.

"Thanks, officer. For everything," She gave his hand another squeeze before releasing it as he stood up. "It's nice to know that Superman does actually exist."

His short laugh expressed to her that she had just made the police officer blush with her words. "I wouldn't say that about me, doc."

"Give yourself more credit," She told him as she was wheeled out of the ward by Daniel. "I know you'll even save the world someday."

* * *

 

**Friday**

"Knock, knock, doc,"

Upon hearing that cheerful greeting, she turned her body towards the doorway, her new violet eyes widening with awe. "Officer Jensen!" In the last 10 days, she had spent time wondering what the police officer who had been coming by to see her would look like. She knew he had a deep, husky voice, one that she had found extremely consoling. "Wow! It's _so_ nice to finally put a face to your voice!"

However, she could not have predicted the wild dark brown hair, strong, chiseled jawline, or the bright captivating blue eyes he had. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, cargo pants, and boots. "Everything you imagined, I hope," He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly as a hue of pink colored his cheeks.

 _All that and much more_. "Wouldn't you like to know, officer?"

"Please, I'm off duty. Call me Adam." He said with an extended hand.

"Then Demitra will be fine," She took his hand into a clasp, although the sheer pressure she inflicted took him by surprise.

"Whoa! You've got quite the grip there!" He exclaimed as he found a seat on the chair next to her bedside, where she had been sitting all this time.

"What?" She glanced at her augmented right hand, as if she had just commit a great crime. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! The calibrations are still not perfect yet!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, doc. It's not a big deal," He replied her soothingly, not wanting her to feel bad about something so trivial. "How are you feeling?"

She adjusted herself to be a little more comfortable on the edge of the bed. "These 2 days have been extremely tough, I won't lie. I'm… still having trouble using my leg, which is why I'm not standing. I don't want to fall flat on my face in front of you!"

"I'm here to catch ya. Superman, remember?"

That charming smile he had couldn't help but make her produce a high-pitched 'Yes'. Her own smile softened as she proceeded with what she had wanted to say since he had arrived. "I still can't thank you enough for finding those assholes. Your superior informed my parents about how relentless you were about my case."

"I couldn't help but make you that promise. Normally, I shouldn't do something like that, you know?"

"I know. Making promises that one potentially might not be able to keep."

Jensen massaged the back of his neck, struggling to find the words to explain. "It's just that… when I got the call and I saw you there on the ground… I couldn't believe how mad I got. How could someone do that to another person? And to a woman, too?"

"There are some cruel people out there, offi- Adam. My gender didn't matter…Still," Jensen glanced up at her face. "You got them. And I don't know how to repay you."

"You know there's no need for that. Just doing my job, doc," With a clear and close-up view of her face, he broke into a smirk. "And would you look at that? We made the right choice, going with violet."

The doctor began to beam from ear to ear. "I thought I would look weird but I really love the color! The retinal prosthesis augmentation even lets me analysis the conditions of a person's augments in augmented reality! It's going to make my work much easier!"

"I'm really happy for ya, doc. You've been through a lot."

"My patients have been through worse. I shouldn't complain."

If there was one thing he started to like, it was this woman's humility. "No one says you are."

Her response to that was little smile, after which she looked down at both of her hands – organic on the left, augmented on the right.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… quite a bit to take in."

"I hope you don't mind," With both of her hands out, he reached for them, albeit hesitantly. Since she did not pull her hands away, he slipped his into hers, with Demitra refusing to move even a finger of her augmented hand. "Now, I'm no psychologist. Obviously. But I believe that you're allowed to feel whatever you want about this whole situation. You don't have to try to be brave. Be human. It's completely natural to be… a little lost? Like you're missing something? You just need to accept it first before you can move on. I… hope I'm making sense. Shows that I shouldn't try to be a shrink in the future."

His last sentence definitely incited a giggle from the doctor. "I completely understand where you're getting at, Adam. It's similar advice I give my patients. It's just that… everything's changed when you're the one with the augmented limbs."

"Take your own advice, then. Do whatever you tell your patients. And you'll be okay."

With that, she curled her augmented dark grey hand into a tight fist. "Yeah. Definitely."


	4. Felt

**Detroit**   
**LIMB Clinic**   
**2027**

"Just… how much augments did they put on me?"

Demitra sat down her eBook the moment she heard his voice. Adjusting herself on the chair, she glanced over at him with a tiny smile. "Looking at you, Adam, I'd say a good 50%. I'm yet to read the doctor's report. They're sorta making it difficult for me to read it. Because I don't work here anymore and neither am I family. Tim is gonna sneak a copy out for me whenever he can."

Jensen didn't reply to her, but to Demitra, that just meant that he understood. He had been lying on his back, almost motionless, since he had woken up a few days ago. It was almost as if he would fall apart if he tried to move.

"Hey," She called out, reaching over with her organic hand to clasp his right hand. "I was gonna tell you: your dad is gonna come see you later, so I'll be going over to look out for your mom."

There a moment of silence as Jensen's eyes tore away from hers, as if he was in wistful thought. "I can't feel it,"

"What?"

"Your touch. I can't feel it with this hand..."

She felt her heart tighten when he said that; even more so when she witnessed the dejection on his scarred face. "It's gonna take just a little while to get used to these hands, Adam, but I know you can," She lifted up the hand she was clasping and placed a loving kiss on top of it. If anything, that made Jensen all the more dejected; he knew what her kiss felt like – and he couldn't feel it. Not with that hand.

"I'm gonna be here every step of the way to help you out," She continued to hold his hand, her left hand know brushing away the loose strands of hair away from his new bright green eyes. She was already missing the blue-grey orbs he had prior to the attack. It also didn't help that she couldn't understand the implants attached to the sides of his eyes. _What the hell did Sarif do?_ "You don't worry. With my help, I'm sure I can get you back into shape quicker. That's my job now."

Upon hearing that, he allowed himself a little smile. "I'm glad… you're here, Violet,"

She, however, had a huge grin plastered to her face. He could barely react these few days, let alone smile. "Missed me, didn't you, Superman?"

He managed a smallest of nod. "Yeah…"

While she was using her left hand to stroke his hair, she realized something upon glancing at the wristwatch she was wearing. It caused her to break into another wide grin. "I have the perfect thing for you to do when you work on getting used to your arms – clock-making! You still do that, don't you? Please tell me you do. It'll be a huge crime if you don't."

He eyed her wristwatch. "You still have it?"

"Of course, Adam! It's the best gift you've given me."

Jensen appeared lost in thought once more. "I don't know… if I can remember…"

"Remember what?" She questioned.

"How to do it," His gaze returned to her face. "I'm… trying to think but…"

"It's okay. It was the gunshot to your head, so don't strain yourself," She resumed her action of stroking his head.

"The gunshot… Megan…" Demitra had been there when Adam had finally woken up. Having to tell him about Megan's death was one of the hardest things she had ever done. "We stayed friends, like what you said to do. Things were great."

"I know. You're always telling me in our calls."

"But now it's all gone…"

She shook her head, spotting a rare grim mask. "Not everything stays gone forever, Adam. Because this isn't the end. When you're better, you're gonna find out who did this, and you're gonna make them pay."

"I feel… useless at this point…" He lamented with a little pout, referring to his current state.

"For your body, the extent it's been augmented, it's okay to feel like that. But I'm not gonna let you feel that way, not for one second."

Hearing that, Jensen turned his head more towards her direction, despite the fact that moving his own head felt like a chore. "Because you're here to help?"

"Yes, Superman." She said with a giggle.

"I guess that makes you my Supergirl."

She could not stop the series of chuckles leaving her throat. The dismayed man has been awake for the last few days, hardly ever saying a word, even to Demitra herself. To have had a long conversation with him today - no matter what it was about - was a breakthrough. "Sure, why not?"

Jensen knew what her kiss felt like – and it was exactly the same when she placed a tender peck to his forehead.


	5. Your Girl

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Jensen's apartment**  
**Detroit**  
**2018**

"Can't believe I have to stand here and look at this…"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Dem. I know this is hard,"

Demitra slammed down her glass atop of the kitchen counter before declaring, "Screw this, I need another drink!"

Cheers and laugher filled the air in Jensen's apartment on this night, where celebration was for his successful induction into SWAT. The party, of course, was insisted by Demitra, where she would also boldly affirm that she would handle everything.

She was told that her best friend had a 'surprise' for her. She had wished that she was told that the 'surprise' was him bringing a girl that he had begun dating a few months ago.

Immediately, she felt her heart crumble like a cookie, though she maintained her bright smile as she shook hands with the woman.

"Just _how_ did she managed to nab him? I mean, what does she have that I don't?" She questioned, using her augmented hand to point a knife-hand towards Jensen. "Is it my augs? I think it's my augs."

"Come on, Dem, you know that's not the case." Stacey assured as soothingly as she possibly could.

"You're right. Because look at _that_! How the hell was I ever going to compete with _that_?" She released another frustrated sigh. "I mean, look at her! Legs for days… I bet those eyes are nice to stare into, you know. Natural and all."

Stacey did not know how to respond to that. She could only offer a pat on Demitra's back.

She exhaled once more, shaking her head and seating her glass down. "I can't do this. I'm leaving,"

"Wait? No, Dem, come on, you can't! What are you gonna tell Adam?"

Demitra reached over the kitchen counter to retrieve her purse. "I'll figure it out, Stace. Don't worry." She refused to let her good friend have the last word, and instead hurry out the door before Stacey could respond.

* * *

 

_I used to carry around pills for my anxiety – anxiety brought on my having augmentations for the first time. Look at me – ransacking through my purse for them like an addict. I don't need them. Stop it, Dem._

So Demitra lowered her purse and took in a nice, deep breath, attempting her hardest to calm herself. She had just stepped out of her best friend's apartment, slightly intoxicated and heartbroken, and unwilling to face him for the rest of the night.

"Hey!" That was when his voice called out for her. She shut her eyes, cursing her plight, just before turning to face him. "You're leaving so soon? And without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, I got this… thing… that I forgot about. I was just gonna text you later."

"Violet, you know that you're a terrible liar when it comes to me."

"Oh really?" She said in an almost challenging tone, tilting her head at him.

"I'm also a cop, remember?"

"SWAT now, Superman," She reminded him with a smile – one that she could not help. "Remember? That's what we're celebrating."

"Ha," Jensen crossed his arms over this chest, preparing to ask his next question. "Did you have a fight with Stacey or something? You looked really pissed while you were talking to her,"

 _Shit._ "Oh no. No, no, Adam. I was just… blowing off some steam. On another matter. One too many drinks."

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. Really. And today's supposed to be _your_ day."

"Is it Megan? You don't like her?"

 _Oh, why'd you have to go there? God, what will I do with you?_ "What? No! No, Adam, of course not! She's great, she's seems really great. I'm happy for you."

"Ohhhh, I get what this is." Jensen said with a wiggle of his finger towards her.

Demitra felt her heart keep a beat, maybe two. "… You do?"

"You're worried about me," That sentence alone told her that he still had no clue about her strong feelings towards him. He stepped forward to hold her upper arms in a gentle grip. "Look, I know you're concerned that we're moving a little too fast, but there's nothing to worry about. I have a good feeling about this."

"If you say so," She slurred the words out of her system, one hand massaging the back of her neck.

"Hey, Dem. She may be my girlfriend," He reached out to cup both of her cheeks. "But you're still my girl. You know that, right?"

Upon hearing that, she let out a heavy sigh, patting his chest. _3 years. I had every opportunity to tell you. But from the way we've always been, I know you've never felt the same._ "If you say so, Superman." She spun around to stroll back to his apartment.

"I thought you were leaving?" He questioned teasingly.

Demitra came to a halt, turning just her head to him so that he could see the smirk that tugged onto her lips. "If I leave, who's gonna help you clean up the mess all those intoxicated people are making?"

* * *

 **Jensen's apartment**  
**Detroit**  
 **2027**

"It's gonna take months before those labs will be up and running,"

"It won't stop Sarif from resuming work. He's stubborn like that."

"I'm sure he is," Demitra muttered to herself, still moving up and down Jensen's kitchen. "Lunch is coming up soon!"

Jensen released a short sigh at that. "I'm not hungry, Violet."

"While that _may_ be the truth, it doesn't mean you don't eat anything _at all_. You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm not in the mood for anything, V,"

She brought the bowl around the counter and over to him, where he was splayed over the couch, eyes glued to the news on the television. "Not even my _Avgolemono_?" She asked in a sing-song voice, giant grin across her face.

His eyes dotted to the soup, and then to her, a small smile forming. "Trying to seduce me with your famous _Avgolemono_? You are devious, Dem,"

"I just know what you like, that's all," She said, bringing the soup up to his face. "After all, I _am_ your girl."

"Indeed. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're having the time of your life, feeding me for an entire month."

"Well, you did the same for me all those years ago. When Addy was murdered," She absentmindedly began to poke around the soup with the soup. "I couldn't get out of bed because I was enveloped in sadness. So you made sure I was enveloped in your arms instead. I couldn't eat anything until _you_ seduced _me_ with my favorite chocolate."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? I got you eating again." He defended with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, you did, Superman." She flashed an appreciating smile.

Before Demitra could get another spoonful of _Avgolemono_ again, she noticed Jensen's right arm quivering as he tried to lift it. She sat the bowl down on the coffee table in time for him to reach for her left hand, which she took in a delicate grip.

"You didn't have to leave Chicago and come down here just to take care of me," He said, emerald eyes softening. "I know you have a good job over there. You heard the doctors – it's gonna take months to recover. Can you really be away for so long from your job?"

She lowered her head, almost ashamed to look at him. "I… haven't been completely honest with you. I left my psych position at Dianna's school at the end of last year. I had saved up lots of credits to just… sit back and relax. For about a year, at least. I'm working on a book about the psychology behind our augmentations. How society may or may not perceive us, how we deal with our new selves. But in the meantime, it turns out I picked the right time to leave my job. So that I can look after you."

His hand tightened around hers. It was not dangerously tight. In fact, it was just perfect. "Thank you. For what you're doing for me."

For that, he received a bright smile, and a hand running past his cheek. "If not for you, then who, Superman?"


	6. New Friend

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Detroit Police Department  
2018**

"Oh hey, Demitra. Jensen will be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Bob!" Stepping into the bustling Detroit Police Station, Demitra was almost immediately greeted by Jensen's colleague, so now it appeared that she would have to wait a few minutes for her lunch partner. She turned her attention to a notice board cluttered with pictures, admiring them all, until a smooth male voice called out to her.

"Hey there. You're Demitra, right?"

She turned her head first to meet the owner of the voice. "Yeah?"

The officer was a head taller than her, holding her violet eyes with his striking green ones. "I'm Reggie Velenski. I saw you at Jensen's celebration."

_Oh_ my, she thought to herself, almost mesmerized by the man's face. The memory of him came to her almost instantly, and she broke into a grin for him. "Oh right, yes! Reggie. You were the Karaoke King that night. Loved the way you sang 'Hot Blooded'." It was, after all, one of her favorite Foreigner songs.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we could duet some time." Reggie lightly teased, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Oh dear lord, I'd burn everybody's ears off with my singing!"

"Aw, come on, you can't be that bad,"

"Ohhh! Don't think you'd want to find out."

The doors that led deeper into the police department, but were restricted to civilians, slid open and Jensen popped out. "Hey, Violet! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Adam," Demitra slipped her arm through Jensen's, but twisted her head to Reggie's direction as she was leaving with her friend, waving at the other police officer. "It was so nice meeting you, Reggie! Let's catch up some time?"

A smirk made its home on Reggie's thin lips upon hearing the woman's claims. "I'd like that, Demitra."

* * *

_"Hello, Reggie! It's Demitra. I hope you don't mind. Adam gave me your number."_

_"Demitra! Of course, not a problem. What's going on?"_

_"Adam and I were supposed to meet for lunch, but he's stuck at the station. If you're free, by any chance? I've already made reservations and I did promise that we'd catch up sometime."_

_"You stay right there then. I'm on my way."_

"I noticed the day we met, Jensen called you 'Violet'. Unique nickname."

"On the count on of my augmented eyes. He's the only one I let call me that."

"You two are close. It's lovely. He bent over backwards for your case, all those years ago."

"I guess I'd deeply affected him." Demitra shrugged her shoulders, poking around her glass of iced tea with her straw.

"I'm curious," Reggie leaned against his chair, armed with his incoming question. "Did you two ever date? What with all the time you two spend together."

A light rose color dusted her cheeks. "No, actually. We've always been friends. I guess it's the way it's meant to be."

"But you had never wanted it to be that way, did you?"

She widened her augmented eyes at him, halting her action of poking the ice cubes in her drink with her straw.

"I'm a police officer, Demitra. Jensen bringing Megan to the party must have really sucked."

She took in a deep breath to release it into a sigh. "Meh. I'm over it. It's my job as a friend to be happy for him, which I have been, and always will be. I'm looking forward to newer things: like this lunch with a new friend."

"I can agree with that," He slanted towards her to ask his next question. "Would you also be looking forward to dinner with your new friend sometime?"

Demitra allowed herself a smirk to come to her plum-painted lips. "Without a doubt."

* * *

**2020**

"That's quite the rock,"

"I know!" Demitra could not help but wiggle her fingers when she held her hand out to her lunch date "I couldn't believe it, he must have spent so much!"

"Are you happy, V? He's the one?"

She bobbed her head up and down as if her life depended on it, big grin plastered to her face. "He treats me wonderfully, Adam. Has been for the last 2 years."

"I can see that," Although Jensen returned the grin, he asked his next question a little seriously. "But you love him?"

She placed her augmented hand over his hand, smiling gratefully. "Without a doubt, Superman. You can stop worrying about me now. I'm in good hands."

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I know, Dem."

"You don't have to worry," She used the same hand to reach for his chin and give it a quick, loving stroke. "I'm still your girl."


	7. Addy

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Detroit Police Department**   
**2021**

"Alright, so Reggie told me to go meet you for lunch. Said you had something to tell me."

Demitra Callaway was waiting patiently outside of the Detroit Police Station, wearing a grin across her face. "That I do, Superman," She stood up from the bench to meet up with Jensen.

"Okay, so what's up?" He urged her.

She paused for just a second, as if she had a speech prepared in her head. "You know how much I love you, right? How - despite what I lost that night - I still managed to gain one good thing out of that nightmare, and that was your friendship."

The mention of the rainy night where Jensen had found Demitra battered would always cause him to wince a little on the inside. However, he could continuously take comfort in the fact he had found the perpetrators, Demitra recovered, and they had begun a friendship. "I wish we could have meet under better circumstances, V - one that didn't involve you getting hurt. But in the end, I'm glad we became friends. We've been through quite a lot."

"Yeah, we have,"

With a tilt of his head, he then asked, "What's going on, Dem?"

She held out her hands to him, requesting for his hand in her grip. "I'm pregnant. And if it's a boy, Reggie and I want to name him Adam. Addy for short, I believe." She added with a smirk hanging on the corner of her lips.

Recovering from his shock, he exclaimed, "Demitra, that's amazing! Come here!" Jensen immediately pulled the doctor in for an embrace.

"You saved my life that night," She acknowledged, clinging onto him. "I've been wanting to repay you ever since."

"That's a big way to repay someone, Dem," He pulled back to tell her to her face in the most grateful tone he could muster, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Bliss – that was what she was feeling right now and nothing else. Just pure bliss. "Now, let's go eat. The kid and I are hungry."


	8. Pain

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Jensen's apartment**  
**Chiron Building**  
 **Detroit**  
 **2027**

Demitra halted her action of placing a plate into the sink. It sounded as if – no. It sounded _exactly_ like glass shattering and falling, but that was only _after_ a shrill cry reached her ears. She dropped that plate like a hot potato and broke into a sprint. "Adam! What happened?! Adam-!"

She skid to a stop at the doorway of his bathroom and found the source of the glass – his bathroom mirror. Jensen himself remained where he was, standing in front of the broken mirror as if he was trying to find his reflection among the cracks. "Adam… your mirror…"

"What did Sarif do to me?!" He demanded distressingly

"He… saved your life, Adam…" Her usual gentle tone left her meekly, as if she was afraid he was going to yell at her.

"W-what the hell's on my face…?! I just- I don't-" His new metallic fingers trembled wildly as they ran past the retracted shades welded into the corners of his new yellow-green eyes. "Do I need _any_ of this?"

Upon hearing that, she was instantly brought back to a memory of a conversation she had with a certain CEO of a certain company, as she was watching over her unconscious friend in the LIMB Clinic.

_"I read the doctor's report, Mr. Sarif. He doesn't need half of what's on him. I never knew the extent of your influence until now. Perhaps there's a clause in his employment contract? Perhaps it's a little of both."_

_"Doctor Callaway, what you're insinuating-"_

_"I'm not here to pass judgement on what's already happened. I'm here to take care of my friend. You saved his life, Mr. Sarif. That's all that matters. I just hope you haven't made it worse."_

Demitra never wanted to lie or keep secrets from a man she considered a best friend. So she told herself that it was just a little white lie, so that she could not cause him anymore misery. "I don't know for sure, Adam. I honestly think that no, you don't need some of what you have. But you know what? That's… not my concern right now. I'm here to help you heal, to get you used to your new augments. You can go strangle Sarif once you're back to a 100%."

She knew he was not satisfied with her answer. That was evident by how disturbingly slowly he turned his attention away from her and to the mirror. "I'll help write an email to your apartment manager about a replacement mirror," She continued when she received no reply from the forlorn man. "Come on, let's go. I'm made you lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't keep telling me that."

"I just wanna lie down. Could you help me get to the bed?"

She wanted to argue that he had _just_ gotten up, but she instead said, "Sure, of course."

Jensen was not paralyzed in his spot because of the few shards of glass that were on the ground. He stood still because he was afraid he would fall flat on his face if he tried to move. Demitra did not realize it at that point, but her friend had struggled to get himself to the bathroom with his new legs.

She tip-toed around the glass to reach to Jensen, wrapping his arm around her neck and steadily lending him out of the bathroom and to his side of the bed. "Don't worry, I'll clean up the glass," She was glad to see that Jensen was moving well, albeit slowly. "You got this, you're doing just fine." He lowered himself onto the mattress and laid down, turning away from Demitra.

"I'll just… go eat first and keep your share aside for you for later," She told him as she draped the blanket over him. No answer once more, despite her running a hand through his hair. "Rest well." She bent down to leave a kiss on the side of his forehead, before leaving him alone in his bedroom.

* * *

The sound of what appeared to be a crash of some kind caused Demitra Callaway to jerk and wake up from what was a calm sleep. "Adam?" She mumbled, turning over and opening one eye. She found him kneeling on the wooden floor, grumbling in obvious pain. "Adam!" Demitra tossed the blanket off her and leapt to her feet, any sleepiness she might have had burning away upon seeing that sight. "It's okay! It's okay, I've got you!"

She threw her arms around his torso in order to get his weight off of his knees and have him sit completely on the ground instead. "It's okay," Jensen was out of breath, and as if the act of shifting his weight turned him towards Demitra's direction was a huge chore, his head felt to her chest. She immediately wrapped one hand around his forehead to keep him there, to keep him calm. "Shush… it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe, Superman. Take your time."

Indeed his breathing was rugged, like someone was trying to steal it from him. However, it started to slow down and level at a gradual pace. Demitra ran her gray hand up and down his back to soothe him further. "What happened, sweetie?" She questioned.

"The pain… couldn't sleep." Jensen responded after a series of grunts.

That was when she spotted the closed bottle of painkillers on the nightstand, having been toppled over. "You were reaching for the painkillers and your legs gave out?"

"I don't see how they could have," He sounded so confused, so perplexed at the situation. "I was _sitting down_. At the edge of the bed. I just… fell forward…"

"Your brain is still trying to learn how to work with your legs, to everything. I wish I could tell you more other than 'it takes time'."

When Demitra was learning to use her new limbs and eye augmentations, she had an entire staff waiting on her. For Jensen, he only had Demitra to take care of him. It was pulling on her heartstrings to see him this way. She was wishing she could do more for him. "Take your time. When you're ready, we'll get you back up onto your feet and get you those painkillers, alright?"

She felt him nod, but she also felt his new arms around her, clinging onto Demitra – his only salvation.


	9. Lost

**Detroit  
2024**

_It was like any other trip to the playground. The weather was lovely, most of the neighborhood kids already there, running around, without a care in the world. Addy went straight for the swings and I followed suit – placing him on the swing and pushing him gently. He was in pure bliss, giggling like it was the happiest day of his life._

_I wish I had some way to know that it was going to be his last day._

_There were only two gunshots that rang in the air. Even though Addy got hit first before I did, we both went down thanks to the bullets firing in rapid succession, almost like it was just one shot._

_I gripped onto my upper left arm where the bullet hit, and my heart completely disappeared when I caught glimpse of my son._

_"Addy! Oh no, no, no, NO! Addy, wake up! Look at me! Addy, look at mommy, PLEASE!"_

"No! No, please, you can't take him! You can't- I'm his mother! He's my son, _please_ , I have to be with him!"

"Demitra!"

"You ca-" She halted her protests at the men when she heard her own name being called out. "Adam… Oh God, Adam!" She was scoped up into his big arms, crying harder than before.

"Are you okay? Were you hit?"

Jensen's questions fell on deaf ears as her attention was elsewhere – the crime scene investigators loading her son's body into the back of their van. "They- they're taking him away! No, Adam, _stop_ them, they can't take my son!"

"Demitra-"

"EITHER STOP THEM OR LET ME GO, ADAM!" She screeched, metallic arm hitting his to break free.

"Demitra, they're taking Addy to the morgue! They'll need to perform an autopsy," That was when he caught sight of her left arm, her long sleeve covered completely in blood. "Now please, your arm is bleeding. I think you were gazed by a bullet. Let's go get you cleaned up and checked out."

"I don't CARE ABOUT ME! I want to be with my son!"

Finally, the woman was out of energy from all her objections, so he held her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry, Violet. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"How is she?"

"Heartbroken. I've brought her home, but I'm not letting her out of my sight. She needs me, Bob. But where the hell is Reggie? None of us can contact him."

"We're still trying on our end. You don't think that whoever killed Adam Velenski got to him too?"

"We don't know if Demitra and Addy were targets. Not for sure. Not until we know what's going on."

"Do what you have to for her, Jensen. Speak soon."

Jensen ended the call and shoved his cell phone in his back pocket, a major sigh leaving him at the same time.

"This is a nightmare, right?" Jensen spun around to the sound of Demitra's cracked voice, and he found her standing at her bedroom's doorway. "I'm dreaming, and this is all a nightmare. My innocent boy was _not_ just murdered in front of me…"

Her pained expression, and attempt to not fall apart, were pulling on Jensen's heartstrings. "Violet…"

"He didn't even make a sound when… he was hit. He just… died… Means it was quick, right? He didn't feel any pain."

"I… believe so, Dem,"

Her eyes were cold, distant, like she was starting into space. "Have you heard… from Reggie? I'm so worried. This will destroy him."

Jensen met up with her, hands running up and down her arms. "We're trying to locate him, Dem. For some reason, he's not picking up. But you don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Her only reply was a nod that did not even seem to be a nod. "I want you to go,"

"What?"

"You can't be on the murder case if you're stuck here with me."

"I won't leave you, V,"

"No," She told him softly. "No, I'm… fine. By myself. Addy was your godson. You'll find out who did this to him and you'll make them pay,"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you need to go."

"I'll call Megan. Have her come over."

"Megan's probably buried deep in some research or prosthesis or whatever. Best not disturb her. I'll be fine."

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Stacey, Dem. She'll come over even if you violently object."

She nodded at him and then lowered her head in an attempt to hide a sob, but it proved to be a failure, and neither was she going to fool Jensen. He hurried and took her into his arms, head on his chest as he stroked her mahogany hair. "Why don't I stay for just a little while, V?"

It took almost every fiber of her being for her to muffle the word, "Okay."


	10. Dead

**"Dark Paradise"**

* * *

**Detroit Police Department**   
**2024**

"It was someone from the Motor City Bangers,"

Demitra narrowed her swollen, violet eyes, her voice shaking. "Why would those degenerates want to murder a 3-year old child?"

She had been sitting at the desk of her good friend the entire time. So, Jensen knelt in front of her, taking her hands. "Violet… we believe that you were the target."

New tears began to form in her eyes. "Me? B-but… what did _I_ do? To invoke their wrath?" She leaned forward, gripping Jensen's hands, her augmented one being tighter than the other. "Adam. Adam, you have to _believe_ me! I would _never_ get involved in anything illegal! Anything to bring harm to my family!"

"Of course, V. I know that," He told her softly. "We just… think that you were meant to be the sole target, and that Addy… was collateral damage."

"I… never did anything to anyone…" She averted her gaze to their clasped hands.

"We talked to one or two of our informants. Word on the streets was that the Motor City Bangers were panicking about 'the kid getting hit by mistake', and that it was supposed to be the mother."

It was as if the last of Demitra's hope for humanity left her face all at once. "Then it's true… _I_ was supposed to die yesterday…"

"Demitra, there's one more thing. We still can't contact Reggie. His cellphone is still turned off…" Observing the growing worry on her face, he then said, "I'm sure he's alright. We're trying our best to find him."

"He didn't come home last night too. Please do find him, Adam. I can't lose him as well!"

"Jensen?" A new voice called for him.

"I'll be right back," "What's up, Bobby?"

Officer Robert Lane made sure that he and Jensen were not within Demitra's earshot. "Reggie's police vehicle was just found abandoned. Clean as a whistle. No sign of him."

"Shit. And we still can't track him?"

"Not at all. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth. How is that even possible? This tracking shit we've all got is supposed to be state-of-the-art." Seeing the conflicted look on his colleague's face, he then asked Jensen, "You're not gonna tell her?"

Jensen gave his head a solid shake. "Not until I have all of the information. Finding out that her husband may be criminal is far worse than him potentially being dead."

Bobby almost held his breath as he said, "Our CI already pointed Reggie as the cop on the gang's payroll,"

"We're still gonna need more proof. And we still need some information as to where Reggie could have gone, if he's really a criminal. And their home is the last place we haven't looked."

"As if we want to look, we're going to have to explain _why_."

It felt as if Bobby had more to say, but he halted himself, and instead motioned at Jensen that Demitra was walking up to them. Jensen spun around to greet her. "Violet? What's up?"

Jensen could easily see the emotions that flashed on his friend's face – the fear, the agony, the utter torture. "Adam, you know that Reggie has a study in our home. Why don't you take a look? Maybe there's something in there about where he might have gone or what he was last working on before all of this."

"Sure, Dem. Of course. Let's go."

* * *

 "Demitra."

The man who had been sitting in one of the interrogation rooms of the Detroit Police Department for at least a few hours, the man that she had called her husband – the Greek-American woman did not recognize him. His very existence felt foreign to her.

And he? He had never seen that look on her bare face before – a look of absolute hatred.

"Oh honey, please don't look at me like that." Reggie pleaded softly as his wife took the seat opposite him.

Demitra took in a trembling breath; she was sure more tears would form in her tired eyes, but it appeared that she was out of them. "They told me that they caught you at your storage unit. Not that I knew you even _had one_. You went there to retrieve your _fake_ passport. I shudder to think how you managed to have a _fake one made_."

"Please let me explain, Demi-"

"As a corrupt cop, you did a lot of horrible things: made evidence disappear, made people disappear, colluded with gangs… But the worst of _all_ …" That was when tears finally came to her. "Was that you killed him. You killed my boy."

"No, don't say that, Demi," Reggie implored, the handcuffs preventing him from reaching forward to hold her hands.

"I was there, you asshole. I watched my son get shot, and I had to watch him die. I held him as the ambulance arrived because there was nothing I could do for him."

"Demi-"

"The coroner said that the bullet killed him instantly, so he didn't suffer. A small mercy, I guess."

" _I_ didn't pull the trigger, Demitra!"

The slap that almost took him out of his seat came at such an ungodly speed; Reggie had no idea that his wife was capable of it. If it was not for the handcuffs, he would have flown right out of the chair and into the wall. "You've been working with many of the gangs in this city, deceiving them all! The Motor City Bangers figured out your game and so they decided to teach you a lesson by taking me out! They missed and killed Addy instead! Your goddamn actions led to his death! It didn't fucking _matter_ that you didn't pull the trigger!"

"You don't think I _know_ that?!"

"Clearly fucking NOT!

"Why are you telling me all this, Demitra?" He questioned, his voice thundering.

"Because this is the last time you'll ever see me, you fucking piece of shit. After I leave here, I'm filing for a divorce and staying far, far away from you. You destroyed my life. I don't want to have anything to do with you," She shot up from her seat, the chair falling over behind her. "So go fuck yourself, Reggie."

Her hand was just a few inches away from the door knob before he spoke again. "You loved him. You've always loved _him_."

When those words finally sunk in for Demitra, she turned just her head to him. "What?"

"Jensen. You were never fully mine. You were always his _girl_."

She strolled back to him, her mouth hanging open in revulsion at his accusation, especially at a time like this. "How dare _you_! I threw Adam away from my heart and I gave it to you! When I knew he could _never_ be mine! I trusted in you, I believed in you! I _loved you_! I gave you _a son_!"

"Who you named after a man you _claim_ you once loved? That never seemed wrong to you?!"

"Because I named our son after _a man who saved my life_. Who is the reason that I'm not completely stuck in a coma because he came to me at lightning speed that night!"

Reggie snorted at that, averting his gaze. "You'll forgive me if that's always been hard for me to believe."

She felt silent. Silent, because she was thinking. How to get through his thick skull. How to _hurt him_. "Alright, Reggie. I'll tell you the truth:" She leaned forward, hands pressed against the table, her violet eyes piercing his very soul. "Each time you looked at me, each time you touched me, each time you kissed me… I was thinking about Adam. And how I had _wished_ that I was in his arms instead of yours."

It would be a cold day in Hell before Reggie would show any dread on his face, even to her words. "Now you're just saying things."

"I don't _care_ ," Her voice dropped low, dripping in venom. " _You_ should have died. Not my son."


End file.
